1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for resting lids on and more particularly pertains to a new lid resting device for resting lids thereon, in particular, pot and pan lids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for resting lids on is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for resting lids on heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for resting lids on include U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,945; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,503; PCT Pat. No. WO 92/04848 (inventor: Carney); PCT Pat. No. WO 91/01107 (inventor: Meneghello); U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,993; U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,654; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,193.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lid resting device. The inventive device includes a base plate and at least one resting member mounted to the front surface of the base plate. The resting member includes a pair of elongate arms. A cross member is extended between the arms. The arms are pivotally coupled to the front surface of the base plate so that the arms are pivotable between a raised position and a lowered position. In the raised position, the lengths of the arms are generally parallel with the front surface of the base plate. When the arms are in the lowered position, the lengths of the arms are generally perpendicular to the front surface of the base plate.
In these respects, the lid resting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of resting lids thereon, in particular, pot and pan lids.